


Slumber Party Confessions

by TheMusicalPaws



Series: Ironic Sentai Erotica [2]
Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: M/M, ON A CRUISE, got bored and decided to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Hanmy Bullies Garu for having a cruch on Lucky.Lucky then invites Garu for a slumber party.Can Garu's gay ass survive?probably not.





	Slumber Party Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Chubby Garu bc chubby is good and i said so.

Hammy's laughter filled the air, "awww you have a widdle crush on Lucky!"

Garu blushed as he swatted at Hammy (who dogged easily).

"I do not," Garu growled in defense.

"Ha! All you ever talk about is how great Lucky is," Hammy turned and began to mimic Garu, "'Oh Lucky~. You're so amazing and wonderful~. I'll follow you to the ends of the galaxies~. Mwuah Mwuah Mwuah~,'" She started to make exaggerated kissy noises.

Garu stood up from his seat at the Pool table, "I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!"

Hammy walked up to him, "DO TOO!"

He got closer "DO NOT, GRR!"

She got closer "DO TOO!"

This repeated until they were forehead to forehead yelling. They were only interrupted when the door slid open and out came the person mentioned.

Lucky tilted his head slightly upon seeing the display, "What are you two doing"

Garu, who was extremely flustered turned to him, "L-Lucky! You see- uh- s-she well w-we," He started, unable to get his thoughts together.

Hammy poked at Garu's side, who gave a startle yip in response, "I'll leave you two to chat~. I'm gonna go find Raptor~."  
"YOU-" Garu started, but it was too late, Hammy was already gone. That damn slippery chameleon. (Author Note: Chameleons aren't actually "slippery" but are, in fact, very smooth. I know, i own one and he is a smooth boy.)

Lucky was completely lost, "Did i miss something?"

Garu shook his head, "no not important."

"Good!" Lucky walked over and placed a hand on Garu's shoulder, "I wanted to talk to you! How about you come over to my room later? Just the two of us!"

Garu's eyes widened, where was Lucky coming out of no where asking him for alone time in his room? _No no_ he thought _It's just probably another one of his 'hang outs' he's done with the others. Has he asked the others to his room too? I shouldn't get too hopeful...._

"Grr," Garu gulped, "S-sure? Y-Yeah. Yeah."

Lucky pumped his fist in the air, "Alright!" He grabbed Garu and turned him to face him, "We're gonna have a bunch of fun! Just two bros hanging out!"

With that, Lucky ran out excited for the night to come. Leaving Garu in the the room alone. Garu sighed and sat back down. He began to fiddle his hands.

"Yeah," he mumbled to himself, "'Bros'."

When the time came Garu stood outside of the door to Lucky's room. He contemplated whether or not he should knock. Was it too early? Was Lucky ready? What were they even gonna do? Screw it! Garu swallowed his fears and banged on the door a little too roughly.

The door slide open and Lucky was standing there in a pair of pajama pants, drying his hair with a towel. He must of took a shower and...Garu noticed the lack of shirt. Garu realized he was staring at Lucky's lean muscles.

Though Lucky seemed to be thankfully unaware.  
"Hey Garu! Come on in!" Lucky motioned towards the inside of the room.

Garu managed to peel his eyes away and nodded in response. Making his way inside the room he noticed the pile of dvds, snacks, some alcohol, and a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. Other than that the room was pretty standard to the others with a few trinkets Lucky owned here and there.

Garu stood in the middle of the room while Lucky shut the door behind them and walked over to the dresser and leaned against it, with the towel hanging from his shoulder.

Garu was staring again. _I'm gay, i'm so fucking gay._ He thought. _C'mon Garu! Pull ya self together!_

Lucky pulled out a shirt and put it on. Garu let a sigh of relief. There was an awkward aura in the room. They stood in silence for a few moments. While Lucky walked around the room and moved a few things around. Garu tried to speak up, but the words wouldn't come out. He kicked himself mentally over it.

Thankfully Lucky spoke first, "Why don't you pick a movie? Oh Spada made some really good snacks for us! I also snagged all the extra blankets and pillows i could to make a bed on the floor if you didn't want to share mine!"

It only struck Garu that this was a sleep over, "Oh...I don't have a change of clothes? I should run back over to grab something..."

But before Garu could make it out the door Lucky placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't make you go all the way back! Here you can barrow mine!"

Lucky walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of loose pants and t-shirt. He handed it to Garu.

Garu took the clothes and held them in his hands. "Are you sure it'll....you know..."

It took Lucky a second to guess what Garu was implying, "Fit? Sure! It's pretty loose."

Garu nodded and walked into the bathroom where he changed. He looked in the mirror and poked at his belly. Soft and squishy as always. Muscles hidden underneath a layer of fat. He hated it. But he didn't want to be rude so he changed into the clothing Lucky offered him.

He made his way out of the bathroom where Lucky was waiting with the movie Garu had chosen (A movie from Earth with a dog on the cover and the words "Air Bud" on it)

Lucky looked over at him and Garu immediately felt anxious. The shirt didn't completely cover his stomach. He started to tug at the seam of the shirt to hope to cover it with no avail. He couldn't quite look Lucky but could still feel his gaze.

"You look great! Come on let's watch the movie!" Lucky patted the pillow next to him.

Garu sat down as Lucky hit play and they watched the movie.

The snacks were delicious and the pile was comfortable. Though, Garu admits, he may have over done it on the "Accidentally" brushing over Lucky's hand when reaching for a snack.

When the movie was over Garu walked over to the pile to look over the choices...Air Bud: Wold Pup, Air Buddies, Santa Paws, Snow Buddies, Because of Wind-dixie, A dogs purpose, Underdog...

Garu narrowed his eyes, "Wait...Lucky, are these- are these ALL movies about dogs? Where the hell did ya even get these????"

Lucky seemed just as confused as Garu about the movies.

"I got them from Balance? I asked for some advice about making sure you enjoy it and what movies you might like. He gave me a box of Earth movies."

"And you didn't bother to actually LOOK at the movies?"

"No? Why do you not like them?" Lucky seemed to genuinely be upset over the thought of their sleep over being ruined.

"No, i mean, Air Bud was pretty good it's just- this just an entire box of dog movies, i don't even wanna know how he got these."

Lucky was relieved to hear this. Garu decided to grab "Because of Win-dixie", "Beverly Hills Chihuahuas", and "Marley and Me", placed the first dvd in the tv and returned to his spot next to Lucky.  
By the end of the movies they were both crying and exhausted. They ate all the snacks and were pretty tipsy Lucky leaned against Garu and yawned.

"Those were pretty good..." Lucky said sleepily and snuggled against Garu. Who grunted in response while he downed another glass.

"Hey, Lucky," Garu slurred  
Lucky didn't look up "hm?"

"Have i evah told ya...how amazin ya are."

Lucky looked up "really?"

"Ye, ya so wonderful, nice, smart, beautiful, like, Lucky, ya so good lookin...ya better than anything i could ever be..." Garu went on and on.

Lucky interrupted him "Don't say that Garu! I think you're great! You're pretty handsome yourself."

Garu shook his head, "Nah i'm pathetic and ugly and shit."

Lucky sternly looked at him, "Garu. Look at me. You're the greatest person?- wolf? -wolf person?- i've ever met. C'mere."

Lucky pulled Garu into a kiss. Garu happily complied and kissed back. It was sloppy and their breathes reeked of alcohol. But to them it was perfect.  
Garu fell back onto the pile and Lucky helped pulled his shirt off.

"W-wait, i don' know..." Garu interrupted.

Lucky smiled, "It's okay Garu we won't do anything you're not ready for."

Garu swallowed, "can we jus...jus kina stay like this? Jus kissin n' Cuddlin' stuff?"

"Yeah," Lucky laid next to him, "But just know i'm gonna smooch you real nice."

Lucky was determined to show Garu how much he could smooch. He planted kisses all over his face, neck, arms, hands, chest, shoulders, and belly. Lucky rubbed his face against Garu's belly and hummed.

Lucky laid his head against Garu's head like a pillow and hugged tightly "You're so soft and squishy...i love it, you're so cute and handsome. Amazing, fantastic...."

Lucky continued to slur more and more complements to Garu. Garu couldn't believe how much love Lucky was giving him. Garu hugged back tightly and they both dozed into a deep sleep.

 

When he woke up the next morning with a headache, Garu was convinced it was all some weird drunk dream. Until he realized he couldn't move. Lucky was clinging to him tightly.

Garu gently shook Lucky awake, "Hey, hey Lucky,"

Lucky mumbled, "five more minutes,"

"Lucky wake up," Garu poked Lucky's cheek

Lucky finally came to "Oh....hey Garu...."  
"Mornin'"

"How'd you sleep?" Lucky wiped his eyes.

Garu nodded "Better than i've slept in a long time."

"Good."

They stayed in silence for a while before Garu finally spoke up.

"So, grr, what exactly are we?"

Lucky smiled "What do you want us to be?"

"I think. I'd like to do this more. Be with you like this more."

"So together?"

"Yeah," Garu smiled, "together."


End file.
